Something About Love
by mjolnir hammer
Summary: hanya sekeping kisah manis mereka, yang pada akhirnya menemukan cintanya. KaiSoo/KrisTao/ChenMin/SuLay/HunHan/ChanBaek


**Title: something about love**

**Genre: romance (gagal)**

**Rating: T (kalem aja xD)**

**Length: rencananya, 2 chapter alias Twoshoot**

**Disclaimer: semua cast disini milik SMent, kecuali changjo, dia milik saya mumumu xD *ditabok angels sedunia**

**Warning: abal, YAOI, romance gagal, typo(s) de el el de el el :v**

**Summary: hanya sekeping kisah manis mereka, yang pada akhirnya menemukan cintanya.**

**A/N: holla semuanya, saya si author newbie nan abal balik again/? Membawa fanfic romance gagal lagi nih~ ini sebenernya mau dibuat enam kopel sekaligus dalam satu chapter, tapi takut readers-san bosen jadi saya buat dua part. Part satu, ada kaisoo, kristao, ama chenmin xD ntar sisanya di chapter dua. Tergantung sama reviewers nya juga si ehehehehehe. Tenang, official couple ko ^^**

**Mjolnir hammer ****Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. About you, me and the rain**

**Kau tidak harus berkata YA saat semua orang berkata begitu, dan jangan berkata TIDAK saat kau tak meyakini sepenuhnya meskipun semua orang di dunia ini berkata begitu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatimu sendiri.**

– Do Kyungsoo –

Kyungsoo berfikir ditengah lamunannya. Ia menimang, haruskah ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongin, saat semua orang berkata **'jangan Kyungsoo, dia anak nakal!' **atau '**kudengar dia playboy, tidak mungkin ia menjadikanmu satu-satunya kekasih'** **'ia pecandu narkoba!' ' kemarin aku melihatnya di diskotik, ia mabuk bersama ajjhuma-ajjhuma' 'kau anak baik, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak menerima cinta Junmyeon saja?' 'kau tidak boleh percaya pada orang itu Kyungsoo! Kasus yang dibuatnya banyak sekali!'** – dan berbagai cemooh lain yang ditujukan untuk Jongin, pada Kyungsoo. Ia menatap jendela kelas yang basah terkena cipratan hujan, ini musim hujan dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Jarinya terangkat, menuliskan kata tak kasat mata di jendela yang dingin. **Kim Jong In**. satu nama yang membuatnya sedikit pening akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, hari Senin lalu saat Jongin dengan nekatnya menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo pada saat upacara dan Kyungsoo takjub akan hal itu. Dia benar-benar seorang kriminal, pikir Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh itu menyatakan cinta pada murid paling teladan satu sekolah yang bahkan – Kyungsoo tak mengenalnya.

"Kyungsoo ah, kau melamun?" Baekhyun disamping Kyungsoo, menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh, merasa kegiatannya diganggu.

"apa?"

"Song Seongsangnim menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal Fisika kedepan!" dan Kyungsoo tersentak. Seserius itukah, ia memikirkan seorang pelanggar aturan?

Bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Kyungsoo sebuah soal dadakan tersebut, saat kaki mungilnya maju kedepan kelas dengan pandangan takjub yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa. Ia menakjubkan.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan Kyungsoo tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melangkahkan kakinya pulang kerumah seperti yang lainnya. Ia masih disitu, duduk menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan tatapan kosong pada titik hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Ia bisa melihat, teman-temannya yang berlari berhamburan menghindari hujan. Ia bimbang, tidak pernah ada orang yang seserius itu menyukainya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memikirkan seorang penggemar – nekat – nya itu. ia menyukai cara Jongin menatapnya, tersenyum bodoh padanya, dan sikap dinginnya pada semua orang. Ia merasa istimewa, saat Jongin memperlakukannya berbeda. Haruskah ia goyah dengan pendirian **'aku tak ingin memiliki kekasih, itu merepotkan'** nya?

Keping matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang berjalan dengan santainya ditengah hujan deras. Kyungsoo kenal, ia tahu. Itu kim Jongin. Kim Jongin si kriminal bodoh itu. bibirnya menarik garis melengkung, ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit. Entah sadar, atau tidak tapi kaki mungilnya melangkah menuntunnya menuju Kim Jongin yang sudah melangkah jauh ke gerbang sekolah. Ia berlari kecil, dan murid-murid lain memandang heran. Apa gerangan yang membuat seorang do Kyungsoo antusias seperti itu?

Desahan kecewa lolos dari bibirnya saat langkah kakinya tiba di gerbang sekolah yang sudah basah. Ia tak melihat sosok hoobae-nya. Semangatnya seperti kembali tercabut, ia melangkah gontai ke halte bus diiringi tetes hujan yang makin deras. Ia baru sadar bajunya basah kuyup saat bokongnya terhempas dikursi halte. Cipratan air membasahi sepatunya yang kotor, ia tak peduli. Sudah terlanjur basah pikirnya. Bus terakhir pun sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena ini adalah hari Sabtu dan para pekerja ingin pulang cepat untuk bertemu keluarganya. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumahnya. Jongin mungkin sudah pulang dengan bus terakhir tadi, dan Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa.

"oi!"

Kyungsoo tak menggubris. Bukan dia yang dipanggil, pikirnya.

"oi!" kali ini suaranya mendekat, tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing hingga tangan mungilnya ditarik seseorang. Tubuhnya limbung dan beradu dengan tubuh hangat orang lain, ia dipeluk.

Kyungsoo mendongak, dan mendapati sosok tampan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dan senyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Kim Jongin. Itu Kim Jongin. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih keras, hatinya berdesir menghangat, pipinya merona.

"kau mau sakit hah? Ini hujan!"

"Jong.."

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali terbaring di rumah sakit!" Jongin tahu perihal Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit dua bulan lalu.

"Jongin!"

"eum?" mereka membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur oleh hujan dan Kyungsoo dilindungi punggung kokoh Jongin dari tetesan hujan yang mulai sedkit mereda.

"aku..."

"ya?"

"aku..."

"aku menunggumu hyung!"

"eum... aku mau pulang!" dan dengan canggung, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelindungnya. Tubuhnya kembali dilingkupi air hujan, ia melangkah memunggungi Jongin. Ia tak berani mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya, biarlah sampai Jongin mennyakannya.

"hyung, aku meminta jawabanmu!" doanya terkabul – setidaknya, hati kecilnya yang berdoa diiringi bantahan-bantahan dari otaknya. Ia tersentak, tubuhnya menegang. Dengan segenap keberanian dan nalarnya, ia mengangguk pelan. Ia tak peduli jika kata-kata temannya itu benar, semua itu butuh pengorbanan dan pasti dengan segala konsekuensinya.

Sebuah tangan melingkupi pinggangnya dari belakang dan tubuh hangat itu kembali melindungi Kyungsoo dari hujan, pipinya kembali merona dengan suara detak jantung yang kentara dari keduanya.

"terima kasih hyung, aku mencintaimu!" Jongin berbisik.

"eum, aku juga Jongin ah!" sebagai akhir kisah cinta yang menyentuh, Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluk Jongin ditengah hujan sebagai saksi bisu sebuah kisah cinta yang klasik antara si pintar dan si bodoh.

**[Back song : One Ok Rock – Wherever You Are]**

**2. In the Festival**

**Saat cinta datang, jangan menepisnya! Biarkan rasa itu mengalir, tak peduli pada siapa, dimana dan kapan cinta itu datang. Karena cinta, akan mempertemukanmu saat kau menerimanya dengan hatimu tanpa paksaan. Tanpa syarat.**

– Huang Zi Tao –

Hari ini ada festival barongsai dan berbagai perayaan tahunan lainnya di pusat kota. Aku berlari menembus gerombolan murid lain yang sama sepertiku, ingin cepat pulang. Aku berlari pada bus yang akan membawaku ke pusat festival di pusat kota Beijing, aku menghela nafas lega saat satu kursi tersedia kosong untukku. Sudah menjadi acara wajib tahunan bagiku mendatangi festival ini, terlebih sejak ayah meninggal dan membuatku memutuskan hidup sendiri. Aku tak memiliki teman, kecuali ibuku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia seorang penulis novel misteri yang bahkan tak ku mengerti apa isinya.

Lampu lampion merah banyak menggantung sebagai hiasan diberbagai toko-toko dipinggir jalan. Ini masih sore dan jalan-jalan mulai dipadati pengunjung, lampu-lampu lampion mulai dinyalakan. Aku turun saat kondektur bus menegurku dengan ramah. Aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk diturunkan disini.

"wahhh, indah sekali mama" seorang anak kecil dituntun oleh ibunya berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat sambil tertawa sumringah. Aku iri, dulu juga aku begitu. Setidaknya hingga ayahku meninggal dan ibuku memutuskan untuk mengunci, menutup dirinya dengan ribuan naskah di ruang kerjanya.

Aku berjalan ke tengah kerumunan yang sedang melihat barang-barang antik khas negara kelahiranku, negara China. Penasaran, aku melongokan kepalaku dan mendapati barang-barang yang terbuat dari batu giok. Hampir semuanya sudah kumiliki dirumah, aku melangkah pergi tak tertarik.

**"****BAIKLAH, PARA PENGUNJUNG YANG TERHORMAT. INI DIA ACARA PUNCAK KITA PADA PERAYAAN TAHUN INI. ATRAKSI BARONGSAI DARI BERBAGAI DAERAH DI CHINA. SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN"**

Ini dia, pusat acara yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku berlari, menembus kerumunan yang juga menyaksikan barongsai seperti diriku. Musik mulai dimainkan, dari ujung jalan terlihat – kostum – naga meliuk-liuk indah. Tanpa sadar aku bersorak kegirangan, sambil bertepuk tangan.

Seekor naga berwarna kuning, melintas didepanku dan aku memekik tertahan. Andai ada mama disampingku, mungkin aku sudah berteriak bangga padanya 'mama, Zitao sudah tidak takut lagi pada barongsai'. Mungkin itu hanya akan ada dibenakku saja, itu mustahil terjadi nyata. Beberapa naga kembali beraksi ditengah jalan yang disulap menjadi sebuah arena pertunjukan hari itu.

Hari semakin malam saat seekor naga merah menjadi penutup acara inti tersebut. Naga merah itu meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan sangat anggun dan indah. Aku sangat terpesona dengan yang satu ini. Aku jadi mengerti, pantas saja si merah ini ditunjukkan terakhir.

Aku berbalik, menghindari kerumunan yang mulai berkurang dan mencari kedai makanan ringan terdekat. Perutku lapar, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa makanan terakhir yang masuk adalah makan siangku dikantin tadi.

Itu dia, disana ada kedai kare. Makanan kesukaanku! Aku berlari antusias, hingga...

'**BRUKK'**

Aku terjatuh menabrak seseorang. Uughh shit, ini sangat sakit. Aku menoleh saat sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapanku. Aku terpana saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapanku. Tidak tidak, bukan! Bukan orang yang kutabrak yang membuatku terpana, tapi orang disampingnya. Sosok tinggi berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan oriental yang berpadu dengan darah Eropa. Entahlah, setidaknya aku baru bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu.

Aku berdiri tanpa meraih bantuan dari teman si pirang. Mataku terpaku menatapnya, saat ia tersenyum padaku.

"maafkan temanku!" katanya, ia tertawa dan menepuk pundak temannya. "kau ceroboh! Ayo minta maaf" pemuda pirang itu menyuruh temannya meminta maaf padaku.

"ehh... tidak apa-apa! Aku yang salah!" aku menggeleng cepat saat tangan teman si pirang nyaris terangkat. Bagaimanapun juga, aku yang salah disini.

"ahahahahaha, maaf ya. Aku Zhoumi" teman si pirang bersuara, ia tersenyum lembut.

"aku Kris!" astaga, si pirang – tampan – itu menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"aku Huang Zitao! Panggil aku Tao" tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, aku meraih tangan besarnya yang hangat. Entah perasaanku saja, tapi Kris menatapku dengan tatapan yang err... mengagumi? entahlah.

"ekhhm" Zhoumi berdehem. Aku segera melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

"kau bukan orang China Kris?" aku mencairkan suasana.

"aku lahir di China tapi tinggal di Kanada sejak kecil dan aku baru kembali ke China!" Ia tersenyum ramah. Aku makin terpesona, love at first sight? mungkin.

"baiklah Zitao, apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami ke kedai kare?" itu Zhoumi, aku menoleh dan rasa laparku tiba-tiba menguap. Rasanya aku ingin cepat bercerita pada Zizi – boneka beruangku. Aku menggeleng, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu.

"tidak, terimakasih Zhoumi, Kris. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku mau pulang. Terimakasih atas ajakannya" aku membungkuk sebelum mengucapkan "aku pergi" dan berlari mengejar bus menuju rumah.

Hari Rabu ini sungguh membosankan, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika dan aku membenci itu. Aku benci pelajaran eksak, itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

Bel sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu dan aku heran, kenapa guru tepat waktu itu tak kunjung menampakan dirinya dikelasku. Apakah ia berhalangan hadir? Entahlah, jika memang begitu terimakasih banyak karena dengan itu aku bisa kembali memikirkan tentang Kris. Omong-omong soal Kris, aku jadi sedikit merona memikirkannya. Semalam aku bermimpi dan bertemu dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba menjadi teman sebangku ku. Terlalu muluk memang.

**'****KRIIETT'**

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok guru matematikaku yang berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju mejanya didepan kelas. Dengan refleks, aku duduk tegak. Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang. Matematika memang selalu seperti ini.

"pagi anak-anak, maaf karena ibu telat" ia menghela nafas sejenak." Ibu membawa kabar baik untuk kalian, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru!" guruku menoleh kepintu kelas yang terbuka, dan tampaklah sesosok tinggi berambut pirang, melangkah menegang, itu kan...

"perkenalkan dirimu!"

"selamat pagi semuanya, aku Wu Yi Fan murid pindahan dari Kanada. Mohon bantuannya"

–Kris ?

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Yifan, silahkan duduk di..." guru matematikaku memandang berkeliling, hingga ia berkata "samping Huang Zitao!"

Aku tersenyum sumringah, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Tak sadar hingga suara lembut itu kembali menggelitik telingaku. Setengah berbisik, Kris berkata padaku.

"kita bertemu lagi Zitao!"

**[Back song : Two Triple O – Aku Cinta Kamu]**

**3. Locker**

**Yakinlah dengan perasaanmu, karena suatu saat mungkin cintamu akan datang ketika kau benar-benr meyakininya.**

–Kim Minseok –

**'****BRAKK'**

Loker ditutup dengan terburu-buru oleh Minseok setelah ia memasukkan sebatang coklat beserta surat kecil manis berwarna baby blue kedalam loker pujaan hatinya. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya dilantai satu dengan terburu-buru karena tadi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara tawa orang-orang. Ya, menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia memang sudah menjadi pekerjaan Minseok sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Mengagumi si populer yang tampan.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku dikelasnya yang masih sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa tentu saja, ini masih pukul 06.10 dan tidak ada orang bodoh yang rela mengurangi jatah tidurnya untuk datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Kecuali Minseok tentunya.

Minseok merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena ia mendapat fakta kalau dirinyalah yang pertama kali memberi hadiah untuk pangerannya hari ini, karena tadi dia tidak mendapati – setidaknya belum – hadiah-hadiah lain yang terongok diloker kecil itu.

Lamunannya membuyar saat langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kelasnya. Ia duduk tegak, menanti siapa yang akan masuk. Dan ia menundukan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir saat tahu siapa yang masuk.

Itu pangerannya, orang yang dipujanya satu tahun belakangan ini. **Kim Jongdae,** Si ketua klub menyanyi. Dalam hati, Minseok khawatir. Apakah kegiatannya tadi terlihat oleh Jongdae? Tidak...tidak, tidak mungkin. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Minseok, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu, suara Jongdae. Minseok segera menatap Jongdae yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia salah tingkah.

"a..aniya" Minseok menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegugupannya walaupun masih sedikit keluar.

"ahh, baguslah" Jongdae membalas senyuman Minseok. "Minseok ah.." Jongdae menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Minseok menoleh dengan tatapan 'ada apa'

"ne?"

"emm, sebenernya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Jongdae tampak gusar.

"apa?"

"eumm, ini soal..."

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!" itu Luhan, teman sebangku Minseok sekaligus sahabatnya. Memotong pembicaraan Jongdae yang nyaris tersampaikan pada Minseok. "hey kau, Kim Jongdae! Menyingkir dari kursiku sekarang! Aku mau duduk!" Luhan mengusir Jongdae yang kemudian berdiri dan menatap ragu pada Minseok. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting.

"hey kau! Kau masih hidup kan?" Luhan berbisik pada Minseok yang menatap kosong punggung Jongdae yang menjauh. Jongdae duduk dikursi paling depan.

"hah?" minseok tersentak, tidak siap dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Luhan.

"kau, baik-baik saja kan?"

"ya! Tentu saja, kau pikir aku kenapa hah?"

"kukira kau mati tadi, pangeranmu kan duduk disampingmu tadi hahahahaha" Luhan terkekeh dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas nya, diiringi pukulan ringan dibahunya dari Minseok.

"ya!"

"apa?"

"sakit tahu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit ber-aegyo, berharap Minseok akan luluh.

"isshh, berhenti ber-aegyo!"

"hehehehe, Minseok ah bolehkah aku.."

"Kimia kan?"

"hehehehe" kekehan Luhan berhenti saat Minseok melempar buku PR nya didepan Luhan. "kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Minseok ah"

"Minseok ah! Kim Minseok!" langkah Minseok terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya, ia hafal suara itu. itu Kim Jongdae!

"ne?" Minseok berbalik, mendapati Jongdae yang sedikit terengah dihapanya.

"soal yang tadi pagi..."

"oh, ya apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok menjauh dari koridor sekolah. "kita bicarakan dijalan pulang saja"

Tanpa Jongdae sadari, pipi Minseok memerah dan jantung Minseok berdetak sangat cepat.

"jadi, Jongdae ah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tangan Minseok menggeliat tak nyaman dan Jongdae melepaskan pegangannya. "maaf" ucap Jongdae, dan Minseok mengangguk.

"ini tentang, eum..."

"ya?"

"apa kau yang menaruh coklat beserta surat cinta di lokerku tiap hari Selasa selama setahun ini?" Jongdae berkata dengan cepat dan Minseok baru bisa mencerna perkataan Jongdae satu menit setelahnya.

"ma..maksudmu?" suara Minseok bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari situ, bagaimana bisa Jongdae mengetahuinya?

"emm maaf Minseok, tapi aku membuntutimu sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan mendapati fakta yang mengarah padamu" Minseok merasa terpojok seperti seorang penjahat, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"ke..kenapa memangnya?" Minseok menunduk, ia menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya yang jatuh. Minseok ketakutan, ia takut Jongdae membencinya.

"itu benar kau Minseok?"

"JIKA IYA KENAPA HAH? KAU MAU MEMBENCIKU?" Minseok merasa terhimpit dan ia berteriak pada Jongdae diiringi tetes air mata yang makin deras berlinang.

Ia terkejut saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Jongdae. Tubuhnya menegang, ia terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jongdae.

"Jongdae..."

"syukurlah jika itu memang benar kau.."

"mak..maksudmu?" dan Minseok mendongak, mendapati Jongdae yang menatap tepat pada mata Minseok.

"tentu saja karena aku juga menyukaimu, Minseok"

Dan Minseok merasa jantungnya akan berpindah dari tempatnya.

**[Back song : EXO – Peterpan]**

A/N: **Akhir kata, ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN udah mau baca epep saya xD saya harap gak muntah hahahahahaha. Mau di next atau engga, bergantung sama readers yang review aja yah yah yah :D**


End file.
